


A Nest of Stars ——日本語訳

by Nelyo3



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Raised Apart, Sibling Incest, dragon - Freeform
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelyo3/pseuds/Nelyo3
Summary: Vera (Vera_DragonMuseさんの”A Nest of Stars”の日本語訳です。山に住む竜が見守るデイルで暮らすドワーフの若者、キーリには幼いころに姿を消した兄がいた。





	A Nest of Stars ——日本語訳

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Nest of Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122204) by [Vera (Vera_DragonMuse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_DragonMuse/pseuds/Vera). 

A Nest of Stars by Vera (Vera_DragonMuse) ——星の籠り場——

「おう、またやられた！」鍛冶場の外で誰かが笑っていた。

「おお、師匠がカンカンになるだろうて、」ひとりの女が舌を打ち鳴らした。「配達はまっすぐ彼のところへ行くことになってたんだろ？」

「どうしたんだ？」トーリンの不満の呟きを無視して、キーリは顔をのぞかせた。「竜がやってきたのか？」

「だよ、小僧、」と、女が笑った。「そいで、師匠のビールをかっさらっていったんだ、知らないのかね？ ご随意にとばかりにきれいに咥えていっちまって、あとにゃあ金貨を残していったよ」

「あれはちゃんとした竜じゃないね、まったく、」と、女の友達が首を振った。「あいつらは強姦と略奪をするもんじゃないのかね？」

「それは、北方からやってくる醜い野蛮な奴らだよ、」と、最初の女が言った。「こいつはマナーがいいんだ。酒の趣味は悪いけどもよ」

キーリは二人がゴシップに花を咲かせているのを残し、かなとこの上で依然熱い刃のところへ戻った。

「おまえはなにかで頭が一杯のようだな」 トーリンが槌を置いた。

「三番目の月の五の日だからね」と、キーリは肩をすくめた。「彼、今頃は八十五になってる」

「分かっとる、」と、トーリンが溜息をついた。

キーリが屋根裏の箱を偶然見つけて、その中からゴワゴワした子供服とライオンのぬいぐるみを引っ張り出してからもう三年になる。彼は箱をひっくり返し、階下の母のところへ持っていき、そして母はそれを見て嗚咽を堪えた。彼はまだ赤ん坊で、そして母は上の子からほんの少し目を離しただけなのだと、母が途切れ途切れに彼に説明してから三年が経った。たった一分目を閉じて、それからキーリの泣き声が母を起こし、そして彼の兄は消えていたと。

「俺はただ……分からないや。自分が何を求めてるんだかわからないんだ、」キーリは自分のぐらぐら加減を笑った。「ただ、彼のことをよく考えるんだ」

「彼は心優しい子供だった。すでから剣の素質があった、」トーリンが溜息ついた。「だがお前は、一度も会ったことのない者のことを嘆きながら一生を過ごすわけにはいかんぞ」

「分かってるよ」キーリは指先から煤をこすり落とした。

それでいて、日が落ち仕事が終わった後も、キーリは酒場へ行ったり或いはその宵によさげなベッドのお相手を見つけにはいかなかった。その代わりに、彼はすっかり町を出てしまった。時は初夏で、見渡す限りの原にラベンダーが咲き誇り、ブーツの下で香り高く踏みつぶれるのだった。山々が、暗闇の中で休息している巨人たちのように聳え立っていた。高い場所にあるのは竜の籠り場で、或いは多くの人々がそう疑っていた。

「あんたと俺だけだ、」彼は、山頂の炎の点に言った。

竜を目撃するのは、夜遅くまで窓ガラスに鼻を押し付けてる子供たちの遊びだった。キーリもかつてはそんな子供のひとりだった、夜に窓敷居から体を半分乗り出して、遂にそれとわかる姿の影を見たのだった。彼はその光景の驚異を、月に対して優雅に弧を描く翼を決して忘れられなかった。彼が母親に話したとき、母は真っ青になって部屋を出て行った。

「母さんは竜が悪い前兆だと思ってるのだ、」と、父はキーリにおまけの温かいミルクを与えた。「あいつは、お前の兄が姿を消してほどなく我らの家にやってきた。着地しようとして屋根を根こそぎ持っていきそうになった。金貨の山を残していったが何も取ってはいかなかった。前には別の竜が、偉大な赤いやつがいた。まったく別の種類のけだもので、我らのことなどほとんど気に掛けていなかった。だが赤いやつはどこかへ行ってしまい、この金のやつが現れて、そして母さんはそれをいつもごたまぜにしてしまうのだ……その、なんだな。お前にも分かるだろう」

キーリは理解していた。彼は時折、自分もすべてをごたまぜにしているのではないかと思い巡らすことがあった。それはどういうわけか、夜空をじっと見上げる代わりに、暗闇の中で囁かれているかもしれない会話に取って代わった。狼とオークたちを野原で焼き焦がした守護の炎の代わりに、肩に置かれた手や、彼のそばで構えている刃へと置き換わるのだった。

彼は、窓の外をぼうっと見つめながら夜を過ごすには年がいき過ぎていた、だからその代わりに彼は気ままに此処へ出てくるのだった。それは子供っぽく愚かしい、だがそのことで彼をからかう者はいなかった。彼と同じ年ごろの者たちはドワーフたちがもっと活躍できる場を求めてとうにデイルを去り、そして彼の両親は彼が鍛冶場から銭金を持って帰ってくるようになると、彼の行き来を追尾しようとするのを止めた。

「お前はもう大人だわ」父親のものと揃いのカットグラスにウィスキーを注ぎながら母がきっぱりと言った。「お前の人生はお前自身のもの」

それはまったくけっこうなことだが、キーリはそれをどうしていいか分からなかった。孤独は彼の不変の連れとなった。オーリは最近、エレド・ルインに手紙を書いていて、そこの芸術家集団に参加するよう彼をせっついていた。キーリは、織工や作家や画家たちとの生活を想像してみようとした。オーリはいい奴だった。二人は楽しくやれるだろうし、少なくともキーリはベッドが二つあって、そのうちの一つは常に空っぽの部屋で寝ることはないだろう。

だがデイルはまだしっかりと彼を捉まえていた。街へ戻るのは気が進まず、彼は星が現れるのを見ていた。

「もし今夜あんたを見なかったら、」数年前に見つけた平らな岩の上に横たわり、彼は決心した、「そのときは俺は行く。それで決まりだ。行っちまう」

それは気まぐれ、愚かな移り気だったが、キーリはおおよそそうしてきた。それは今や竜の手中……鉤爪中にあるのだ。偶然のチャンスに彼の未来を決めさせよう、彼の過去に書かれたこととそう変わりはしない。

真夜中がやって来ては過ぎていき、キーリの目に重くのしかかったが、彼は家路にはつかなかった。まだだ。この度は彼は、偉大なる獣に余分の時間を与えるだろう。彼はうとうとし、二本の剣を鋳造する、一本がもう一本と同じくらい強く、彼が二つを触れ合わせたとき火花を散らす夢を見ていた。

「お前は死を掴まえてしまうぞ」と、誰かが唸るように言った。

「なに？」キーリは起き上がり、彼の背中は大失敗と叫んでいた。

「誰もお前に野外で寝ないよう言ったことはないのか？」その声は深く、しゃがれていた。

「そんなつもりはなかった、」キーリは欠伸をして目で手をこすった。「どうやらどのくらい経ったかわからなくなったみたいだな」

「お前は無鉄砲すぎる。自分のことをかまわなさすぎる」

地面が僅かに揺れた。キーリの血流を恐怖がさっと流れ、彼は弾のようにさっと起き上がった、彼からほんの数フィート先で、彼の全身ほどの大きさの頭が彼を看過していた。竜は金色の鱗が星の光を捉え、闇の中でも微かに光っていた。人々はとても小さな竜だという、おそらくとても若いと、だが小さな竜でも大人のドワーフより何倍も大きい。

「あんた——」キーリは口を開き、それから止めて、じっと見つめた。

「俺、」竜はほとんど面白がっているようなハッという音と共に同意した。「俺は以前もお前が外にいるのを見たが、お前は通常、警戒を怠らないだけのまともなセンスがある」

「俺を見たことがあるの？」キーリは頭を振って、眠気の名残りを振り払った。「だけど……俺はほとんどあんたを見たことがない。この一年に三度、それにそれ以前は一度も見たことがない」

「お前が俺を見たこと自体に驚いている」竜の頭が傾いて、キーリに、好奇心に駆られた猫を思わせた。

「俺はそりゃ一生懸命見てたんだ」キーリは手を伸ばし、長く尖った鼻面に触れんばかりのところで指が止まった。「ごめん。ただ……あんたの皮は言われてるように硬いんだろうかっていつも思ってたもんだから」

「無鉄砲め」竜が再びハッと息をつき、だがその動きは鼻面をキーリの手に突き当てる効果があった。

その肉は驚くほど熱かったが、火傷するほど熱くはなかった。荒削りでタフで、キーリに鍛冶場を、そして乾かし過ぎて硬くなった羊毛の毛布を思い出させた。溶けた鉛の濃い匂いがキーリの胸を宥め、オーリの手紙を手に入れて以来胸にしこっていたなにかを緩めてくれた。

「今夜のことで自分に賭けをしたんだ、」金色の煌めきに魅せられて、彼は手をひっこめられなかった。「もしあんたを見たらデイルに留まるって」

「他にどこへ行くつもりだったんだ？」竜はそっと話した、だがそれでもキーリの腕を揺すり背筋に震えを走らせた。

「ここからずっと離れたところに行ける場所があるんだ。俺が何人か友達を作れるようなところがね。この町は……俺には何にもない。俺の友達のオーリは芸術家たちの中で暮らすためにそこへ移って、俺に参加して欲しがってるんだ」

「だがお前はここに残った、」竜は、おかしなことに悲しそうに聞こえた。キーリにはパズルを繋ぎ合わせられないことに、竜がまるで気に掛けているように。「これまでずっと。俺は、お前は此処が好きなのだと思っていた」

「あんたが俺のことを考えていただって？」キーリの指が乾いた部分に引っかかり、皮の外側の層が剥がれた。「なんで？ だいたい、あんたの遥か下にいる蟻どもの中からどうやって俺だって言えるんだ？」

「大したことではない」竜がひょいと頭を下げて離れたが、その前に剥がれた皮がキーリの手の中に落ちた。「お前の好きなようにするがいい。お前は幸せになるべきだ」

一回の強力な押上げで、竜は飛び立ち、その翼がラヴェンダーをあらゆる方向に吹き飛ばした。キーリは竜が山へと上昇するのを見ながら、口から花をつまみ取った。

「そっか、」彼は手の中のよれた金色の欠片を見おろした。「それは……とにかく起こったんだ」

薄い膜片を何度もひっくり返しながら、彼はゆっくりと家へ歩いて帰った。あの竜は彼を知っていた。あの竜は彼が残るかどうかを気に掛けていた。なぜだ？ 静かに家の中に押し入りながら、彼は暗がりに座っている母の上に文字通り倒れ込んだ。母の脚には毛布か掛けられ、膝の上にはまだ殻を剥いていないナッツのバスケットがあった。

「母さん？」

「おお！ お前はどこから来たの？」母は片手で顔をこすった。「お前は今夜は外にいるものだと思っていたわ」

「家に戻ることに決めたんだ」彼は母からバスケットを取り上げた。「なんでまだ寝に行ってないの？」

「おお、ほら、」母は片手を振りまわした。「物思いに耽っていたのよ、たぶんね。この日はいつもそう。どうしようもなく考えてしまうのよ。もし私がちゃんと目を開けていさえすれば……」

「さあ立って」彼は母が椅子から立つのを支え、階上まで送っていった。「母さんのせいじゃないよ」

「お前はいい子だわ」母が彼の頬にキスした。

彼は、母がドアを閉める前に毛布の下の父の姿を垣間見た。キーリは屋根裏の自分の寝室へともう一階階段を上がった。服を脱いで、彼は毛布の下にもぐりこんだ。彼はもう一度金色の皮を眺めたあと、それを枕の下にしまった。眠りは捉えどころのないもののはずだったが、鍛冶場での仕事は、竜に出会うという興奮をその上に重ねなくとも疲弊させる一日にした。

太陽が彼をあまりにも早く彼を目覚めさせ、その炎で彼を揺り起こし、部屋を耐えがたいほど暖かくした。彼は毛布をはねのけ、顔を洗い、前夜のことを何度も何度も心の中で走らせた。暗くかげった野原の繊細な色や竜の看過の重みなどのすべては、今やまったく夢のように感じられた。彼は何の意味もないことと見出すのではと恐れながら、枕をしぶしぶ持ち上げた。

皮は失くなっていた、だが他の物が残っていた。一本の金髪の巻毛。キーリはそれを拾い上げて光の中にかざした。それは普通の髪の毛だった、すこしごわごわしていて、とても輝かしい。彼は匂いを嗅いで、そしてほらそこに、またあの溶けた鉛の匂いがあった。それは小さな三つ編みをして彼の中指の周りにフィットするのに十分なだけの長さがあった。キーリにはなぜそれをそこに嵌めておきたかったのか言えなかった、だがそれは正しく見えた。

朝食の時に母がそれに目を留めて、笑みを浮かべた。

「では、お前の目が遂に女の人を捉えたというわけね？」

「そんなところだよ」

「郵便が昨日またお前に手紙を持ってきたぞ」と、父が彼の前に手紙を置いた。「たぶんまたあのオーリとかいう子だろう」

「さて、もしお前が此処に誰か好きな人を見つけたのなら、お前はもちろん此処から出て行かないわね？」母が彼の前にオートミールのボウルを置いた。「お前は此処に留まる」

「俺は仕事に行かなくちゃいけない」彼はボウルを取り上げた。「晩ごはんに戻ってくるか分からないよ」

トーリンがキーリの放心に気付いていたとして、彼はそれに言及しなかった。二人は、キーリがトーリンの沈黙を尊重し、トーリンが折々にキーリの奔放なアイデアを楽しむことによって、一緒に働くのがうまくいくようになってきた。金属加工はキーリの情熱には決してなりえないが、彼にはこなしていけるだけの能力があり、そして時折彼がおかしな考えに憑りつかれた時にはより素晴らしいものを作り出して、この仕事を耐えられるものにするのだった。

だが今日は……今日は耐え難いものだった。今日、キーリの槌は鍋を叩いていたが、彼の焦点はすべてあの素晴らしい山に向けられていた。そこでは竜が眠っていた。おそらくベッドにしている黄金の山の、宝の蔵があるだろう。深夜の訪れにデイル中に撒き散らされた金貨の出所はおそらくそこだろう。キーリは、実際に彼と竜が同じ好みを持っていることに気付いていた。竜はしばしば、豚の代わりに羊をキーリの好むエールと共に、人間たちが好む落ち着いたものの代わりに鮮やかな色の分厚い絨毯を奪っていった。

「ランチ、」トーリンが彼に分厚いパンとチーズの塊りをよこした。

「ありがとう」と、キーリは上の空で受け取った。

「それはいったいなんだ？」トーリンがキーリの手をトンと叩いた。「お前はまさかもう言い交わしているのじゃないだろうな？」

「いや、言い交わしてなんかいないよ」彼は笑みを張り付けて、チーズを一欠ちぎった。「あなたは古い話を知ってるんだろう？」

「バーリンが知っとるようには知らんかもしらんが、ああ、知っている」トーリンが眉を上げた。「お前も知っているべきなのだ、お前のかわいそうな母がしょっちゅうお前の頭の中に叩き込もうとしていたようにな。常に走り回ってからやっと頭の中に繋がれとる」

「気を付けて。それはほとんどプライドのように聞こえるよ」

「そのようなことには聞こえるものか」トーリンはパンの塊りで笑みを隠した。「ともかく、なぜそのようなことを聞く？」

「シェイプシフターについて聞いたことがある？ それかたぶん……どうかな、呪いみたいなものとか？」

「シェイプシフターは、あるな。もうみないなくなってしまったが。最後の大戦で一掃されてしまった。呪いか、それはより扱いづらいものだ。この地にまだ多くの魔法が残っていたころ、それは常に起こっていた。お前もいまだに折々に耳にしているだろうがな」トーリンはヒゲの先をひっぱり、不揃いな編みヒゲを真っ直ぐにした。「往々にして、それはある種の道徳的誤りを犯した者たちにかけられるものだ。道に迷ったか、あまりにも誇りが高すぎた者に」

キーリは次の質問も、その後に控えている数百の質問もしなかった。概してひとつがトーリンの限界であり、彼の忍耐は仕事のためにとっておかれた。キーリは口をつぐみ、山を見た。一つの計画、曖昧で、そう、無鉄砲な計画がすでに彼の中で大きくなっていた。トーリンが一日を終えようかという僅かな動きをするやいなや、キーリは炉の火を落とし扉を閉めた。

「指輪は言い交わしではないと思っておったが？」トーリンが腕組みをして、キーリが部屋中を急に動き回るのを見ていた。

「言い交わしじゃないよ。いうなれば挑戦みたいなもんだ」キーリは決心に、目が眩むようなふらふらするような感じをおぼえていた。

「そうか、まぁ。ともかく、明日は第七の日だ。お前にはそれを楽しむ資格がある」

「ああ」キーリは肩掛け鞄を取り上げた。「そうするよ」

荷づくりにはそう長くかからなかった。彼はしょっちゅ父と短い狩り旅行に行っていて、そして装備はほとんど同じだった。

「お前はどこへ行くの？」と、彼が階段を駆け下りてきた時、母が目を見張って訊ねた。

「冒険さ！」彼は母を抱きしめて部屋中を踊り廻った。

「このおバカさん、私を下ろして」母は笑い、彼を引っ叩いた。「いったいどうしたというの？」

「わかんないや！ それって素晴らしいことじゃない？ 今日だけは、物事は同じじゃないんだ」彼は母の頬にキスし、荷を拾い上げ、そして扉を駆け抜けた。

「馬鹿なことをするんじゃないわよ！」母が彼の背に呼掛けたが、答えを返すには彼はもうすでに遠すぎた。

草原は彼の前に広々と拡がっていたが、この時ばかりは、彼は道から外れなかった。彼は山へ向かい、自分のペースを保っていたものの、全工程を走り抜けたいと心から思っていた。彼が山の裾へ着いた頃にはもう暗かったが、彼を導くランタンと丸々とした月があった。彼は広漠たる古い階段を上った、彼の祖先の王国の崩れかけた残骸だ。ドワーフはかつては強かった、だがそれはずっと以前の遠い昔の話だ。

登るにつれ空気は異なり、どこかしら清浄でそして涼しかった。彼の荷は、残念なことに、やはり重く変わり、彼の登攀は遅くなった。最後の数百フィートはほとんど這って進み、そして月は空を転げていた。彼が地上から頻繁に見ていた小さな火の点は、大きな崖の端にある巨大な松明へと変わった。もう一方の端には二つの巨大な扉が開いていて、溶けた鉛の微かな匂いが漏れ出てきていた。

キーリは慎重に扉に近付き、それ以上彼を推し進めるなんの計画もなしに、ノックすることに決めた。

「ハロー！」彼は呼掛け、それから木霊に耳を澄ませた。「ここへきて訪問しようと思ったんだ」

広漠とした静寂があり、それからドサッという重い音が、ひとつまたひとつと聞こえた。竜の頭が暗闇から現れ、まったき火の明かりのもとではさらに強大なものに見えた。今や、キーリはその目を見ることができた、中央にインクをこぼしたようなスリットのある大きな青い円盤だ。

「俺は訪問者など持たん」と、竜はまるで、キーリが本当にしんからうすのろのように、ゆっくりと言った。

「まぁ、いま一人ここにいる」キーリは荷の口を解いた。「ほら、俺はお宅……洞窟……なんていうんだかしらないけど、訪問の贈り物まで持ってきたんだぜ」

「贈り物？」

「ああ。それが何らかのルールに反してなけりゃってことだけど。ただ、あんたは明るい色の物が好きだって気が付いてたから」彼はタペストリーを拡げた。彼は何年も前にそれを買ったのだが、いままで飾ったことはなかった。それは赤を背景にライオンの横顔が描かれている大きなものだった。

「ああ、」革のような翼がロキを掠め、彼の髪を乱した。一本の鉤爪が作品の隅に繊細に触れた。「この織工の仕事を知っている」

「彼女は元々デイル出身なんだ」翼はキーリの頭上で弧を描いていて、彼は精巧な筋肉と赤い血脈の網をすっかり見ることができた。

竜は答えなかった。それは長いあいだタペストリーを眺めていた。遂に、キーリを片目で看過するために首を振った、キーリは笑みを浮かべて待った。

「お前は行くべきだ、」竜は、明らかな後悔と共に言った。「お前は行った方がいいのだ」

「でも俺ははるばるここまで来たんだ！」彼の心は石のように沈んだ。「頼むよ」

「俺は山の下の獣だ、キーリ。お前の友人ではない」

「あんた、俺の名前を知ってるんだ」キーリの目が大きく見開かれた。「どうして俺の名前を知ってるんだ？」

「どうか去ってくれ、」竜は暗闇の中へ退却したが、タペストリーを一緒に持っていった。「どうか、行ってくれ」

「わかったよ」キーリは大げさななりで荷を詰めて歩き去った。「もしそれがあんたの望みなら」

直感的に、キーリは岩の後ろに身を隠した。彼は、火が炎の舌を上げて鉄を熱するのをどうやって待ったらいいか知っていた、彼は陽が昇るのを待つことができる。彼の脚が痙攣にするには長くはかからなかった。彼は何の音も聞かなかったので、太陽がすっかり顔を出してから巨大な扉の前に荷を置いて、中に滑り込んだ。自然光はかなり奥深くまで入り込み、そしてキーリの竜がため込み屋であるだけでなく、美意識も持ち合わせていることが明らかとなった。そこには堆積する山などなく、だがきちんと整理された棚や、タペストリーが壁に沿って掛けられていた。

櫃が後壁に向かって積まれていて、黄金の微かな輝きがその中身を曝け出していた。最も奇妙なことはだ、まったく普通のドワーフサイズのキッチンがあったことだ。繊細なガラスの花瓶がテーブルの中央にあり、中には首を揺らしているもつれあった花があった。竜の爪がどれほど優しかろうと、こんなことができるはずはなかった。

「俺は正しかった、」と、キーリはささやいた。彼は高揚し、率直に言ってショックを受けていた。彼はいままで決してこのようなことで正しかったことはなかった。

「何が正しかったんだ？」

それは同じ声で、だが遥かに力強さを欠いていた。キーリは振り返り、誰かが平手打ちで消そうとしてもその笑顔を消し去れなかっただろう。そこにはゆったりとした寝着をきたドワーフがいた。彼の髪は編まれておらず、解き放たれた金色が顔の周りから肩を刷いていた。口ひげと顎ひげはすっかりそろっていて、キーリよりも数年年上であることをうかがわせた。

「あんたは俺の竜だ！」キーリは口走り、それから片手でバンと口をおおった。

「家へ帰れと言ったろう」竜は彼をじっと見つめた。

「知らなきゃらならなかったんだ」彼は手を下ろし、自分か感じているほど赤くなってなければいいがと願った。「俺はうっかりあんたの皮膚の欠片を手に入れて、それが髪の毛にかわったんだ、そしてあんたは俺のことを知っていて、それであんたはたぶん気を付けてたんだなと思ったんだ。それに俺もあんたのことを気を付けてたんだよ」

「ふうん」竜が一歩踏み出し、それからまた一歩踏み出した。彼の髪は、彼の鱗のように太陽の中で輝いていた。「お前は成長した」

「うむ、はい？」

「お前は良く成長した、」そして竜が彼の眼の前に立った。ちょうど昨夜キーリがそうしたように、竜が手を伸ばしてキーリの顔を撫でた。「おまえを見たよ、だけど暗闇の中で、それに遠くからだった」

「なんのことか分からない」彼は、触れているその手に擦り寄った。

「エレボールには常に竜が一匹いなくちゃいけないんだ。知ってたか？」

「いや、」竜の肌は、この姿でさえ暖かすぎた。「なんで？」

「北方のおそるべきトカゲたちを遠ざけるために。それからもしこの広間を守るものがいなければ、暗がりから出て来るだろうオークや不気味な這いまわる者たちからな。俺は五番目の竜だ。俺の前任者から選ばれた」竜はほんの僅かな笑みの兆候を見せていた。「俺には拒絶できなかった。だが俺はホームシックになった。誰だってなるし、それに俺はまだ子供だった。それで俺は飛んでいって、おまえを見ていたんだ」

キーリは打ちのめされたように息を吸いこみ、それから、それは優しく頬の上に置かれた手の上に自分の手を重ねた。

「フィーリ、」彼は息を吐いた。

「そう呼ぶこともできるだろうな」竜が二人の手を回し、それで二人の手は握り合わされ、二人の間にぶらさがっていた。「だがそれは賢明じゃないだろうな。俺は此処に留まることになっているし、お前は……お前は行くべきだ。お前の芸術家の居留地に。お前はずっと幸せじゃなかった」

「あんた、ただ飛んできたって言ったじゃないか、どうして知ってるんだ？」

「俺は注意を払っていた。悪しき者たちがこの辺にいないときには、俺にはほとんど注意を払うものがないんだ」フィーリは肩をすくめ、親指でキーリの手の甲に小さな円を描くように擦っていた。

「……あんたは俺の兄上だ、」キーリは彼を見つめ、そのことをなんとか飲みこもうとした。「このあいだずっと、そしてあんたは本当に俺のことを見守ってたんだ。あんたはいつもここにいた。母さん……なんで母さんに言えなかったんだ？」

「彼女の息子は死んだ。お前の兄は死んだ」フィーリが彼の手を離すと一歩下がった。「俺はドワーフじゃない。俺には命はない。俺は火と死だ」

「あんたは芸術品を集めて宝物をサイズ別に保管してるじゃないか」キーリは周りを見回した。「あんたは明らかに花を摘んでる。それはどうみたって威圧的でもないし死っぽくもないよ」

「竜は綺麗なものを好きになることを許されている」フィーリが薬缶を手に取り、満たし、それから太鼓腹型のストーブを開けた。彼が深く息を吸い、それからこじんまりとした一本の炎の流れを丸太に吹き付けた。火がついて燃え上がった。それから彼が薬缶を置いた。「俺は彼女のいる家には帰れなかった。一度試したんだ。俺はおおかた屋根をはがしてしまいそうになった」

「昼間に来ることだってできたろう」

「なんのために？ 彼女にはもう俺を育てられなかった。竜は千年に及ぶ知識を持って生まれる。彼女には、彼女にとって意味のある形では俺の母にはなりようもなかった」

「でも母さんが自分を責め続けるのを止められたのに！」彼は大声で叫ぶつもりはなかった、だがそれは怒鳴り声として現れた。「母さんがどう思っていたか、それがどれほど重荷になっていたか、あんたは知らない」

「俺は彼女に言った！」フィーリがさっと振り向き、その目は身がすくむほど瞬時に輝いた。「俺は家に帰った。二度。俺は彼女に見せた、だけど彼女は……俺が抗うにはあまりにも強大な魔術がそこには働いているんだ。想像してみろ、頭の中にこの全ての情報が詰め込まれた怯えた子供を。お前は家に帰ろうとするが、お前の母親にはお前が見えない、お前のことを見分けられないんだ。お前だったら何度戻る？」

「何度戻ったんだ？」

「八十五回。毎年、やってみる」フィーリの目が陰ってなんでもないものに戻った。「毎年、彼女はただ……俺が去ったあと眠り込んで、何も覚えていない」

「あんたは母さんを居間に残していく、」キーリは悟った。「だから母さんはあそこに座っていたんだ」

「魔術はな、ならず者だ」

「待った。それって俺も忘れるってことになるの？」

「おそらく。十中八九。これまで一度も考えつかなかった。この姿の時、俺はいつだって気を付けておまえを見ないようにしていた」フィーリは薬缶を見ていた。

「なんで？」

「希望、ばかげたことにな。わからない。たぶん陽が沈んだらお前は気絶して、俺はお前をデイルまで飛んで運ばなくちゃならなくなるだろう」

「おお」キーリはぐっと唾を飲みこんだ。「俺の荷物の中にチーズが少しあるんだ。もしあんたが朝食になにか一緒に食べたいなら」

「チーズ、」フィーリがやっと彼の方を向いた。「この全部の話のあいだ、お前はチーズのことを考えてたというのか？」

「俺は、この一日しかないんなら、あんたと一緒に楽しみたいなって考えてるよ」

フィーリはそれに対する応えを持たないようだったので、それでキーリは荷を取りに行った。二人は一緒に、ひと財産はするに違いない上等の皿を使って、食事の支度をはじめた。

「なあ、この金とか全部どっから来たんだ？」と、皿の細工に感心しながら、キーリは訊ねた。「俺が知ってる限りじゃ、あんたは盗まない」

「それはお前が盗みをどう捉えるかによるな。第一に、ああ、俺は取らなかった。とはいえ、第二にこれは正確に俺のものだというわけじゃないんだ。それから……第三に、それは俺のものともいえるんだ。或いは、もしエレボールが陥落してなかったらそうだったろうっていう」

キーリは彼をぽかんと見た。

「これはドワーフの黄金だ。エレボール王国の偉大な財宝だ。竜は、闇を遠ざけるためのある種の褒章としてそのすねをかじってるんだ、」と、フィーリが説明した。「そして、もし俺が竜になってなかったら、俺はドゥリンの世継ぎだったろうし、ということは厳密にいえば俺のものってことになるわけだ」

「つまりあんた、この類のやつが全部いまだにトーリン伯父上のものだって言ってるのか？」

「これだけ世代が経った後で彼がそういうふうに見てるとは思わないが、ああそうだ。そうなる」

「フン、」キーリは食べ、フィーリが淹れてくれた濃い茶を啜った。「それってどんな感じ？ 竜でいるって？」

「ドワーフでいるってどういう感じだ？」

「だってそれは違うよ。あんたはドワーフだ」

「選ばれたとき、俺は六つだった。俺はほとんど憶えていない」彼が両手でマグを包んだ。「俺が竜だってことを説明できないくらい、お前もそれがどんなものか説明できないよ」

「じゃあ飛ぶこと。そのこと話してよ」

「足元の地面無しに歩くようなもんだ」フィーリが茶を啜った。

「ホントに？ そんなつまんないの？」キーリは眉を寄せた。

「実は、違う。そりゃ素晴らしいものだ」フィーリが笑みを浮かべて、それはまるでトーリンの隠れた笑みのようだった。「風とスピードと興奮だ。俺はこのダブルループってやつをマスターしたんだが、数年かかったよ、だがそれをやると全世界がぐるっと回転する」

「で、あんたは火を吹く？」

「というより俺が火だな。竜は、俺たちは元素のようなもんだ。ほとんど火で、硬い皮膚がそれを内側に納めてる、」フィーリがマグの縁の上から彼を見た。「お前は鍛冶場で働いている、炎のことを知ってるだろ」

「そりゃ違うよ。俺はものを作る、だけどそれは……それはただの仕事だ」

「お前は木工細工をする」

「それ見たの？」キーリは眉をひそめた。

「お前は夜に外に出ている時に矢を作る。時々、お前は自分がそうしてるのを気付いてないように見える。それから他の物も、だけど俺の目には形がわからん」

「何でもないよ。鉢。髪留め。小さなもん」

「見せてくれ」

「いま何にも持ってない」

「信じられないな。見せてくれ」

キーリは躊躇った、それから荷の中を探り、彫刻をテーブルの上に置いた。そんなに大きなものではない、だが細密さを物語っていた。尻尾の先から鼻面の先端まで、あの深夜に垣間見た姿から見分けた各々の鱗と峰を、最善を尽くして彫り込んだ。フィーリがそれを取り上げ、何度も手の中でひっくり返しながら、真剣に検めた。

「これがお前が行った方がいい理由だ」フィーリが彫刻をテーブルの上に置いた。「お前は指先に芸術を宿している」

「それはただの手すさびだよ。自分の手を忙しくしとくだけのさ」キーリはそれを取り戻さなかった。

「これは美だ」フィーリが、のんびりと周囲を示した。「これについては俺を信じろ。竜はその手のことに対する感覚があるんだ」

「もしあんたが俺を飛行に連れて行ってくれるんなら、俺はあんたを信じるよ」

「なんだって？」フィーリがカップを置いた。

「もしあんたが俺を飛行に連れて行ってくれるんなら、俺にはいいものを作れるって自分で認めるよ」

「キーリ、俺がそうしてやれるになる頃には、お前は憶えていない」

「あんたは俺をどうにかデイルに連れて帰らなきゃならない、」キーリはニカっと笑った。「それに、もし憶えてないとしても、俺は感動するって約束するよ」

「わかった。わかった！」フィーリが笑い声を上げた。「お前はどうかしてる」

「そう言うのはあんたが最初じゃないだろうよ。じゃあ、あんたの綺麗なものを見せてよ、それはなんに劣らずお互いを知り合ういい方法だよ」

フィーリは、自分のコレクションを誰かに見せるチャンスを得て、明らかに有頂天だった。彼は常に手を伸ばしてきて、キーリの袖をひっぱって引き寄せたり、肩に触れて特定の品への注意を引いたりした。二人は洞窟の奥深くに入り、ドワーフサイズの寝室と、羽根枕に、竜を眠らせるかもしれない散らばった金貨で満たされたより大きな部屋を通り過ぎた。

「これはゴンドールで手に入れたんだ」フィーリがキーリに重い剣を手渡した。「そこの衛士が俺にくれたんだ」

「ずいぶん旅行するんだな」

「暗い者たちははデイルだけを脅かしているわけじゃない。俺は必要とされているところに行く」フィーリが剣の柄に指を走らせた。「俺には数人の友と同盟者があちこちにいる。俺も時折訪問に行くよ」

「そりゃよかった」キーリは剣を裏返し、そのバランスを感じた。彼には長すぎたが、その職人技を彼は称賛した。「ここで独りっきりで暮らすってどんな感じだろうって思ってたんだ」

「下界でほとんど一人っきりで暮らすのとそう変わらないさ」フィーリが剣を鞘に納めた。

「じゃあひどいんだ」

「ひどいな」と、フィーリが同意した。

フィーリが二人をしんしんと澄んだプールに導くまで、二人は歩き続けた。それはキーリに、昨夜の踏破と、どれほど土埃を被っているかを思い出させた。

「中で泳いでもいい？」

「俺はしょっちゅうやってるよ」フィーリが水の中に手を突っ込んだ。「これは地下の温泉で温められてるんだ」

「一年中あったかい風呂？ そりゃぜいたくだ」キーリはシャツを脱ぐとズボンに取り掛かり始めた。

「お前はいまから風呂に入るつもりなのか？」

「なんで？ 冷えるまで待ってた方がいい？」と、彼はからかうと、下履きを脱いで水しぶきを上げて中に入った。とても温かく、彼はもぐって髪を濡らした。彼が水面に現れると、フィーリが縁から彼を見ていた。「あんた入ってこないの？」

「汚れまみれなのは俺じゃない」だがフィーリは服を脱ぎ捨てた。彼が背面飛び込みで水の中へ入ってくる前に、キーリは睫毛の下から、金色の鱗がフィーリの背に沿って長い線を描いているの盗み見た。彼の立てた漣がキーリの鼻に届いた。

「すっかり竜っぽい時もここで泳ぐの？」

「俺はいま、『すっかり竜っぽい』よ、」フィーリが数フィート離れたところに顔を出し、犬のように頭を振って水滴をあらゆるところに飛ばした。

「俺の言ってる意味わかってるんだろ」

「わかってる、だがお前は分かっていないと思う。俺はいつだって竜だ。それは脱いだり来たりできる衣裳じゃないんだ」フィーリがもぐって、一握りの黒い砂を持ってまた上がってきた。「洗うのにいいんだ」

キーリは自分もひとつかみ取ってこようと、水の中にもぐった。砂の中には金貨が埋まっていた。

「あんたは翼がある時にここで泳ぐんだ、」と、キーリは決めつけた。「あんたはこの中でのたうつ、認めろよ」

「そうしたって悪いことは何にもない」フィーリが砂を肌に擦り付け、キーリも彼をまねた。砂はそれほどザラザラしていなかったが、ちゃんと汚れを落としてくれた。

「悪くはないさ、でもなんていうかちょっと面白いよ。あんたが水の中を転げまわってるのを想像するとさ。ふざけてて。あんたがふざけるなんて思いもしなかった」

「しない」フィーリは砂で顔を拭い、髪の中に擦り込んだ。それから彼は水の中にもぐり、大きな水しぶきとともに現れてキーリをまたずぶ濡れにした。

「嘘つき！」キーリは笑って、水しぶきを浴びせ返した。

彼はもう何年もこんなふうにふざけたことはなかった、だがそれは素晴らしい追いかけっこを引き起こした。フィーリは水中で無期限に息を止められたからそれは彼に不公平な強みを与えただろう、だがそれはキーリがより早い泳ぎ手だと証明するまでだ。キーリがとうとう降参を叫んでプールから出た時には、二人は共に息を切らして笑っていた。

「ここらへんに俺が使える櫛ある？ それとも荷物に取りに行かなきゃかな？」

「櫛ならあるよ」フィーリは、一見して全ての壁に並んでいると思しき棚に向かって歩いていくまえに、服を身に着けなかった。それはキーリに、広い肩と、背中と腿の筋肉の力強い線を感嘆する時間を与えた。そうやって見ることさえ間違っているかもしれないと、彼は遅まきながら気が付いたが、だが手遅れだった。フィーリが二本の櫛を手に振り返っていて、彼が見ているのを捉えた。

「ごめん」と、彼はぎこちなく申し出た。「俺たちあんまり似てないね」

「ああ、たぶんあんまりな」フィーリは櫛の一つを彼に手渡し、彼のそばに腰を下ろした、彼から発散される熱をキーリが感じ取れるほど近くに。「お前は母さんにそっくりだ」

「んで、あんたは父さん似だ」キーリはそれを見て取ることができた、鼻に、唇に。彼は絡まった髪を解し始めた。

「少しな」フィーリは肩をすくめ、自分のもつれに注意を向けた。

ひどい絡まりを大方取り除いたあと、キーリは目にかからないよう素早く二本の編み髪をこさえ、後ろで留めた。フィーリは櫛を置き、巻き毛をそのまま垂らして乾くに任せることで満足しているようだった。

「あんたも編み髪するべきだよ」

「なぜ？」フィーリが眉を寄せた。

「なぜって、あんたの年ならそうするからさ。ほっといたらあんたの髪はごわごわになってめちゃくちゃになるよ」キーリはフィーリの櫛を取り上げた。「さあ、俺がしてやるからあんたにもわかるよ」

フィーリは大人しく従い、向きを変えそれでキーリは彼の髪に完全にアクセスできるようになった。髪を編むのは簡単だし、それに自分の髪を編むよりずっと簡単だが、だがキーリはやりすぎないよう自分を抑えた。ただきちんとして見えるようにだけでいい、と、彼は決めた、それでも輝かしい巻き毛から手を離すのは辛かった。それは彼の指をとても感じよく包み込み、彼を引き寄せるようだった。

「お前はおれの口ヒゲもやるべきだ」フィーリが決然と言った。

「なに？ なんで？」 キーリは彼に向かってまばたいた。

「なぜってそうしたらお前を喜ばせるからだ」

「そんなことは——俺——なんでそうだってわかるんだ？」

「お前は俺をもっとドワーフらしく見せようとしてる。長続きはしないにしても、俺はフリをするのはかまわんよ」

「いや、」キーリは両手を脇に下ろした。「俺のためにフリをしてくれる必要なんかないんだ。あんたはあんたのままでいいんだ」

「頼む」フィーリがキーリの片手を取って、自分の顎へと引いた。「やってくれ」

キーリにはなぜ自分の指が震えたのか言えなかったが、少なくとも指は彼に従った。編み終えたとき、彼は自分が凍りついていることに気付いた。彼はフィーリの目を覗き込んでいて、その形を、鼻の傾きを、甘やかなユーモアが待ち構えている唇を記憶していた。

「竜の厄介なところは、俺たちはまったく実に欲深いことだ、」フィーリが静かに言った。「宝を見ると、執着してしまう。俺たちはそれを手に入れなくちゃならない。何であれ邪魔をしようとするものは呪われてしまえ」

「ドワーフ達は昔そうやって非難された」キーリはそう言った、なぜなら何かを言うことを期待されてるようだったからだ。

「竜とは比べものにならない。社会的慣習からお前は止める。なぜならお前の中のなにかがお前にはできないと告げるからだ。盗むのは間違っていると」フィーリが動き、徐々に近づいていた。「竜にとって、宝を得ていながら求めまいとするには、あらゆるエネルギーが一つ残らず必要になる。常にそれと戦わなきゃならない。所有できないとしても、宝を見守る方法を見つける」

「俺は宝石じゃないよ」キーリの声はぐらついていた。

「お前はどんな石よりいい」フィーリが手を伸ばし、キーリの顔を両手で挟んだ。「俺が行けと言ったときに、お前は去るべきだったんだ」

「あんたは俺の兄上だ」

「俺たちは同じ種族でさえない」小さな煙の筋がフィーリの唇のあいだから漏れた。「お前は去るべきだった、キーリ。俺たち二人のために」

「俺は知らなかったんだ。マハルよ許してくれ」

二人の間の空間の最後の断片を閉じたのはキーリだった。彼はいままで何人もの相手に、何度もキスしたが、これほど暖かく燃え上がった唇をもつ者はいなかったし、これほど所有欲深く掴んでくる手もいままでなかった。その後は考えたり諍いをする暇はなかった。キスはまた次のキスへそしてまた次のキスへと変わり、そしてフィーリが自分の力を見せつけてキーリをきれいに持ち上げた。キーリは焦ってフィーリの胴に脚を巻きつけ、気まり悪いような唸り声やうめき声で成り立っていない文章を繋ぎ合わせようとした。

彼の背中がマットレスの上に落ちてフィーリが彼の上によじ登ってきた時、彼は諦めた。二人は体を擦り付け合った、フィーリの男根はキーリの腿への焼き印だ。キーリは機知を全て振り絞って持ちこたえたが、彼が遂にいったとき、恐るべきその数秒間のあいだ、確かに世界がまたたいて消えたと彼は思った。フィーリは自身を手に取り、三度しっかりと扱いて、キーリの腹に放った。溶けた鉛の匂いが強まった。キーリの好奇心はそれを無視することを許さず、彼は指を液体に走らせ、目の前に掲げた。

「これって金？」 彼はそれを唇に持っていき、たしかに金属の味がするのを確かめた。

「そうかも？」キーリが変な顔をしたのにフィーリが笑った。「一握りの金属を食べるのは、俺の消化にいいんだ。どっか途中で混じりあったかもしれないな。皮膚の下じゃ、俺はお前と同じようには出来上がってないからな」

「違う種族、」キーリが繰り返して、それからシーツで手を拭った。「待った、竜ってセックスするの？」

「それを解明するのはお前に任せておくよ」フィーリが彼に向かってくるりと目を回した。

「ま、そうだな。あたりまえだろ、だけど卵を産んだりとかそんなじゃないのか？」

「俺たちは小さな子供を攫って、その子に知識を与えたあと石にかわる、」フィーリが肩をすくめた。「俺はセックスの方が好きだな」

「俺もだ、」キーリは横向きになった。彼の横に体を伸ばしている色白の肉体は充分ドワーフっぽく見えた、だがキーリがフィーリの胸に手を押しあてたとき、そこには心臓の鼓動の徴候さえなかった。

「ここだ、」フィーリが彼の手を腹の方へ動かし、そしてそこに、生命の鼓動があった。それは厳密には鼓動ではなかった、だが低い唸りだった。「それが俺の炎だ」

「俺、実は何もかもよく分かってないんだ」フィーリの腹を枕にする前に、キーリはキッパリと言った。彼の頭の下で腹は柔らかく、低い唸りは奇妙に心地よかった。

「わかってる、」フィーリが片手でキーリの髪を梳いた。「すまない」

「俺はすまなくない」

二人はその日の残りをベッドの中で過ごした。キーリはベッドを出て洞窟をさらに探索したところで気にしなかっただろうが、だがフィーリは彼をここに留め置くと固く決めているようだった。キーリの腹が減った時でさえだ、フィーリは彼に食糧を運んできた。彼に食べさせさえした、一口づつ、合間にキスを挟んで。

「お前はこれを忘れる、」フィーリが彼の口の中に息をついた。「俺はいったいどうやって耐えてけばいい。お前は忘れて、お前は去って、俺はお前を放っておく」

「あんたは俺を放っておけやしない」キーリは唾を飲んだ。「自分でそう言ってたじゃないか」

「そうしようとする」フィーリが言葉を押しだすように言い、それからまた彼にキスした。

二人はもう一度セックスした、今回はオイルとゆっくりと圧してくるフィーリの指がキーリを広げて。キーリはうつ伏せで始めたが、フィーリがそれに我慢がならず、彼を仰向けに転がした。

「俺が見るために在るんだ、」フィーリが息を喘がせ、彼の手はキーリの肩の上でマットレスにきつく食い込んでいた。「全ての瞬間が欲しい」

「なら取ってよ」キーリは彼を引き寄せ、それからあとはもう言葉もなく、フィーリが彼の中に突き入れて二人を共にすっかり搾り取ってしまうあいだ、ただ叫び、叫び続けただけだ。

二人が息を整えているあいだに、陽光が薄れていった。

「沈ませずにおけるなら、俺は蔵全体を差し出したろうに」フィーリがキーリの肩に呟いた。

「俺たちには今日があった」キーリは彼をしっかり抱きしめ、その時、竜のごとく貪欲に感じていた。「少なくとも俺たちには今日があった」

「渇きに死にかけている男に、お前は一滴の水があるじゃないかと言うか？」

「おい、あんたドラマチックになってるじゃないか」キーリは彼の鼻の先を弾いた。「俺にはまだ数分あるんだよ。嘆くにはまだ早いよ」

「あいたっ、」フィーリは苛立ったように眉を寄せ、鼻の先をこすった。「俺はこの部屋を出なきゃならない。ここにいたら壊してしまう」

「見てていい？」

「お前が見たいようなものがあるとは思わないな」

「まぁ、あんたが正しいなら俺は憶えてないんだ、だから問題じゃない、だろ？」

「おまえの論理は好きじゃない」

二人は、キーリがこの奇妙な一日を始めた崖の端におさまった。フィーリが夕日に顔を向けた。

「あんたはここで日向ぼっこをしてるに違いない。オオトカゲがあったかさをいっぱいに浴びてさ」

「時々、」フィーリが彼に歪んだ笑みを見せた。「どっかの誰かさんと違って、太陽の下で裸になるのは俺にとってはスキャンダラスじゃない」

「あれは……なんで知ってるんだ？」キーリはまた真っ赤になった。

「お前は一度、屋根の上で寝入ってしまった。それで俺はお前がもう子供じゃないことに気付いたんだ」

「おお、マハルよ」キーリは笑った。「自分がやってることを俺がもし知ってたら……どのみちそうしただろうな。たぶん、俺も少しは竜ぽいところがあるんだな」

「血の中に流れてるわけじゃないぞ」フィーリが訂正したが、その考えは彼を喜ばせたようだった、

「あんたの前の竜は誰だったんだ？ そいつもデイルから来たの？」

「彼は名をスラインと言った、」フィーリは夕日の方に視線を戻した。

「じゃあやっぱり血の中に流れてるんだ」

「黙れ。彼が俺を選んだのはただ、黄金を一族で守るっていうアイデアが好きだったからだよ。それとこれとは何の関係もない」

「いいや。俺にも竜の血が流れてるんだ」と、キーリは決めた。

「俺は血を流しさえしないんだぞ」フィーリが抗議した、だがそのとき太陽の最後の名残りが消えた。キーリは、これほど早く来ったことをありがたく思った。長いお別れには彼は絶えられなかっただろう。

変化（へんげ）は、キーリが思い描いた悪夢のような暴力的なものでも血塗れなものでもなかった。それはもっと展開していくような、小さな空間に長いあいだ閉じ込められていたフィーリがストレッチしているようなものだった。キーリが予想していたよりも長くかかりもした、手足が伸び、巨大な頭がその顎を開けて大きく欠伸するのに長い時間がかかった。それからフィーリは、途方もない翼の広がりと恐るべき尻尾を鞭振って、本当に体を伸ばした。

すべてがきつく激しくなった。キーリはよろめき膝をつき、肺から逃げてしまった空気を求めて喘いだ。彼の眼は急襲にぎゅっと閉じられた。片方の手が痛みにズキズキし、彼は叫びながら胸に抱え込んだ。吐き気が腹の中でよじれ、彼は暖かい石の上にえづいた。

「キーリ？」深い声が轟いた。「キーリ、どうしたんだ？」

「痛い、」と、彼は喘いだ。「なんで痛いんだ？」

「何が痛い？ そんなはずじゃ……お前は眠りにおちるはずなんだ」

「俺の手、」キーリは息を切らせた。

「俺に見せろ」

多大な努力を払って、キーリは目を開けた。竜の頭は彼の頭からほんの数インチのところにあった。竜。

「フィーリ、」彼は喘いだ。「なぜこれが痛むんだ？」

「なにがだ？」フィーリの巨大な鼻面がさらに近寄った。「お前の指にあるのはなんだ？」

苦しげに、キーリは手を広げた。中指の周りに燃えるような金の輪が巻きついていた。焦げる肉の匂いがまた彼の胃をもんどりうたせた。

「これはあんたの髪の毛だったんだ」彼はそれをじっと見つめた。「つまり、あんたの皮膚だったんだけど、それからあんたの髪になった」

「それで、お前はそれを指に巻いていたというのか？」フィーリがむっつりとこぼした。「よりによって無鉄砲な、愚かなことの中で——」

「でも俺は憶えてる」キーリは気付き、痛みのさなかではあったが笑みを浮かべた。「俺は今日のことを憶えてる」

「そして中に入ってその手当てをしないと、腐ってしまって、全てが無駄になるぞ」フィーリが彼の胸を小突いた。「来い」

キーリが、フィーリの瓶類をくまなく探し、癒しの薬だというものを見つけて、それをつけ包帯をまいて、それでやっとフィーリが柔らかい、傷ついたような音を立てた。

「あんたも痛いの？」キーリは聞いた。

「いや、俺はただ……お前は憶えている」

「うん。たぶん指輪効果って奴だ。今じゃ俺はあんたの一部を着けてる。ずうっとね。だから俺は忘れないんだ」

「そんなことがいままで起こったなんて聞いたことがない」

「あんたが言ったみたいにさ。愚か。無鉄砲。こんなことをやるのは愚か者だけさ」

「俺の愚か者」フィーリがキーリの横に頭を横たえた。鼻の上にはまだ剥がれ落ちたままの乾いた部分があった。キーリはそこを撫で、フィーリがたてる称賛の音を聞いていた。彼の手はズキズキしたが、それを無視するのは簡単だと気付いた。

「あんたは俺を今から飛行に連れて行ってくれないと」キーリが決然と言った。

「ああ、お前が望むものはなんでも」フィーリの目は閉じていた。「なんでも」

飛行は身の毛もよだつ、吐き気を催させるようなものだった。彼らが空中にあるあいだの毎秒、キーリは自分が死ぬのだと確信していた。

それは彼が今まで経験した一番楽しいことだった。大きな湖の上をかすめ、水が月あかりの空を背景に宝石のように吹き上がった時、彼は叫んた。キーリが甲高い声を上げてヒューッと言ったとき、フィーリはハッと煙を吐き、それは笑い声のようだった。

フィーリが羊をつまみあげたとき、キーリは彼の頭のてっぺんをコンと叩き、

「そいつをひと塊、俺にとっておいてくれよ」

洞窟が帰ってきた彼らを受け入れ、フィーリは、キーリが羊をさばくのをじりじりと待っていて、それから羊を二口で食べてしまった。キーリが台所の椅子の一つに落ち着くと、フィーリは幸せな溜息をついて椅子の脚の周りに尻尾を巻きつけた。それはキーリが覚えている限りいままでにとった最高の食事だった。

——六年後

「金貨五枚？」エルフが手の中で彫刻をなんどもためつすがめつした。「このような小さなものにしては、いささか法外に思えるけれど」

「彼、普通は十枚取るんだよ」オーリが胸の前で腕を組んだ。「きっとあなたの外見が気に入ったんだ」

「ありがと、オーリ。あんたの助けは実はいらないんだけど」キーリは目をくるりと回した。「五枚だ。いつだって五枚だ。昨日も五枚、今日も五枚、明日も五枚だ」

「五枚で結構」そのエルフは実際笑って、素晴らしい白い歯を見せた。「これは自然の精霊にとてもよく似せている」

「彼、自然のものに目がなくてさ」オーリがクスクス笑い、キーリは彼に強い肘鉄をくらわした。

「さあ、」エルフの女性が金貨を置き、彫刻を鞄の中にしまった。「私はあなたの仕事に感心している。ドワーフがこのような上質な木工をしていたとは知りませんでした。あなたは矢作りなのですか？」

「ああ、もちろん」彼は矢の束を引き出した。

「この先端はに何を使っているのです？」彼女は眉をひそめて黄金の光沢を検めていた。

「特別な製法だ。何を射抜いても鋭さを保っているよ」

彼女は、微かに眉を寄せながら指の先でバランスを計った。

「良かったら一本打つといい」キーリは、彼らの露台の後ろに描いてある、すでにあばたに穴の開いた的を示した。「それ以上のやつはないよ」

鋭く頷くと、彼女は弓を引き、キーリが避けられる前に、音高く彼の肩越しに矢を放った。

「真っすぐ飛ぶわね」彼女は矢の束を検討した。「その一束でいくらです？」

「普通は二十だな、だけどあんたたった今俺の寿命を一年縮めたから、そうだな、二十二でどうだ」

二人は押し問答したが、結局、彼女は軽い財布と五十本の矢を持って去った。キーリは、彼女が聞こえないほど遠ざかった時、大喜びの声を上げた。

「まるであんたが実際にその金貨が必要だったかと思うくらいだ」オーリが彼を押しやった。

「まぁ、あんたは必要だ。それにときどき自分の手で稼ぐのが好きなんだよ」キーリはオーリの肩に腕を廻した。「店じまいしようぜ、一杯おごるよ」

二人は深々と飲んだ、だがキーリは気を付けていて頭がフラフラしだしたときに止めた。今夜は酔っていない方がいいのだ。二人は家路につき、夕日を眺め、来年の市のシーズンについて話した。

「今年よりもっとたくさんの彫刻を持ってくるんだよ」と、オーリが命じた。「もっと種類も増やしてもね。たぶん”自然の精霊”以外のやつも」

「俺は持ってくるものを持ってくるのさ、」キーリは肩をすくめた。「でもどうなるかな。山ほどの矢は保証するよ」

「淋しくなるよ」オーリがため息をつき、ドアの鍵を開けながらキーリに寄り掛かった。

「俺も淋しいよ、半パイントくん」キーリは彼をベッドに入れて、毛布を掛けてやった。

「あんたは今夜もう発つのかい？」画家のひとり、ブリタナが、戸口の方から訊ねた。

「そしてあんたが気付く前にもう戻ってきてるさ」

彼が逃げ出せる前に、家中の者が彼にむらがり、彼は職工から語り手へと手渡され、装身具とハグとアドバイスを受け取った。めんくらい、喜んで、遂に彼は自分の部屋へ上がった。ここの集団は彼を暖かく歓迎してくれて、過行く歳月のうちに変わっていく顔ぶれは、彼を先輩格のような存在にすることを意味していた。彼らは、彼の無謀なアイデアを好み、彼の芸術が花開くのを奨励してくれた。彼が稼いだ硬貨はこの家をなんとか続かせ、必要な時にはさらにそれ以上のことをした。

彼は自分の部屋も好きだった。それはデイルにあった彼の寝室とちょうど同じような屋根裏の部屋だったが、ここにはベッドは一つしかなく、そして彼にはそれを分かち合う機会はほとんどなかった。彼の荷は寝台の上で彼を待っていて、彼はそこに少し加えたあと窓から這い出た。太陽の最後の光が滴り落ち、彼の指の薄れた傷みがズキズキした。指輪は二度と髪の毛には戻らなかったが、夕暮れと夜明けにはいつも少しだけ痛みを感じさせた。

今日、痛みは彼を微笑ませた。風が舞い上がり、彼の恋人の偉大な黒い姿が空を満たした。フィーリが屋根の上に降りたとき、二人は話しはしなかった。キーリはただ彼の背によじ登り、黄金の鱗に顔を押しつけた。飛行は一晩中かかり、最初の数時間のあと、自分が発明した索具に安心して、キーリはうとうとした。

「家に着いたぞ」フィーリがごろごろと響く声で言い、キーリはちょうど太陽が竜の縁を小さな姿に押し戻すまえに背から降りるのに間に合った。

「そうだな」キーリはフィーリを引き寄せてキスした。あとで、二人は町に行き、キーリの両親とトーリンを訪問するだろう。彼らはフィーリを見知っているが、失われた息子としてではない。ただ、キーリが恋人として連れて行った快活な、そして決して夕食までとどまらないドワーフとして知っているだけだ。それらの会合のあとはフィーリをいつも静かで考え深くしたが、年月が経つにつれ憂鬱さは薄れていった。

だがそれはあとでだ。いまはこれがある。

「お前のために雄鹿を仕留めたよ」フィーリが彼を引き寄せた。「そしておまえのために上質の羽毛を詰めたマットレスを作った。俺たちの部屋の壁を空の色に塗って、ダイアモンドを天井に埋め込んだよ」

「とてもよくできました」キーリはニカっと笑い、フィーリの笑みの隅にキスした。「あんたは俺たちの籠り場をすばらしく満たしたな」

「お前がいないとちっともよくない」フィーリがキーリの首に顔を埋めて息を吸いこんだ。「俺の宝」

「俺の竜」 そして二人はもうそれ以上語らなかった。

  
  
  



End file.
